Brotherly
by LovelyKouga
Summary: Sans/Reader smut, with one-sided Sans/Papyrus/Reader. Reader is female. You've been without contact with another person for far too long, how will you react when innocent horseplay on movie night threatens to tip you over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't fair.

Being sandwiched between two skeleton men on a 2-seater couch, watching the Mettaton biography special, when all you wanted was for them to head up to bed so that you could flick your bean already.

You'd been crashing at the skelebros place for a little over two weeks now, and not to brag or anything, but you'd become rather close. Sans especially seemed to appreciate your company, and you hung out together most nights, just chatting and eating at Grillby's. He was just so fun to be around! You'd pretend to groan in exasperation at his shitty skelepuns, but it was a little game you played wherein you both knew you loved them. His jokes reminded you heavily of 'Dad-jokes', something you would never tell him or admit that you enjoyed.

Papyrus really loved it when you joined him on his daily guard rounds, testing his human-traps. They never worked of course, but once or twice you had pretended to be incapacitated just to please him. The very first time, Sans had been watching, and you could see out of the corner of your eye the way his chest had swelled with pride. Whether it was for you or his brother, it really didn't matter, you were only too happy to earn your keep. The way Papyrus' eyes had lit up was for lack of a better word, utterly adorable.

"Nothing less from the Great Papyrus!" he had exclaimed, as you writhed uselessly under a net, putting on a show for him. The net was thin and not even secured down, it would have been all too easy to wriggle free, but his reaction was worth more than your human pride. He had an innocence about him that was very appealing, and with a slightly guilty heart, you had found yourself wondering once or twice what it would be like to…test it.

Which was ridiculous. What exactly was wrong with you! You were living with actual, real monsters…what state of mind must you be in to actually think about things like that?

The logic wasn't sound, but it hadn't stopped you thinking about it at night while you laid on their couch. It smelled of both of them, it wasn't your fault that it got to you. You were unsure whether these feelings you harboured were just morbid curiosity or the novelty of something different, but all you knew was that thinking about exploring their bodies was really doing it for you lately.

Which made it all the more awkward when both of their thighbones were pressed against your legs as you watched TV together. You were learning more about their physiology by the day, but the warmth seeping from their bones was a definite surprise. It was very pleasant; you had been expecting they'd be cold to the touch.

Sans shifted a little, spreading his legs wider as he leaned against the arm of the couch, his bony hand resting on his cheek as he watched Mettaton give a stirring speech on his days hosting a cooking show. Sans' leg was pressed harder against yours than before, and you felt an embarrassingly sudden twinge in your nether reigons. Since you'd been down here for so long, your hunger for contact from another person had become insatiable, and it was stupid how something so casual could set your blood on fire like this.

You must have inhaled a bit too sharply, because you could sense his eyes on you. His eyes were like that though; the soft glow from the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets made it impossible for him to be sneaky about staring at you in such dim light. You squirmed under his gaze, trying your best to avoid looking directly at him, but the intensity of it was getting to you. What on earth was he looking at, that damn skeleton!?

Finally, he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, because he turned his head slowly back towards the TV. You let out a breath you didn't realise you had been holding in and sunk further into the cushions of the couch as your body finally relaxed.

There was a shuffling sound to your left as Papyrus dug out a blanket from between the cushions of the couch.  
"Are you cold, human?" He asked, offering it to you. It was a navy blue mink blanket, with cute little duck designs all over it. You pursed your lips at it in a smirk, before looking up at him.

"Is this yours…? You asked, incredulously.

"Why, of course!" He said, proudly. "I have owned this for many years; I bought it with my very first payment from my very first job!"

Sans turned to watch the exchange, his grin widening slightly. "No _fowl_ , it was his first… _bill_."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Heh. Heh. _Waddle_ you looking at there, bro?"

You had to suppress a giggle.

"I guess that job wasn't all it was _quacked_ up to be."

"Enough!" Papyrus practically threw the blanket over the both of you, before shrinking into the corner of the couch with a pouty lip and crossed arms.

You were laughing now, trying to disentangle yourself from the offending blanket, but your arms were too weak from laughter to be of much use. Sans was sniggering next to you too, and his eyes glowed happily as you found each other face-to-face beneath the blanket. You froze instantly, your laughter dying on your lips as you realised how close he was. His head tilted to the size quizzically as he looked you over, and it was so dark beneath the blanket you hoped he couldn't see the blush you could feel seeping into your cheeks. There wasn't much time to ponder over it though, as he was without warning launched straight into your lap. You screeched in surprise as the both of you were swaddled up in the blanket together, a resounding 'nyeh-heh-heh' left little doubt as to who was to blame. Your stomach lurched as the sensation of being picked up off the couch hit you – Papyrus had packaged you both up into a neat little parcel and had swung you over his shoulder.

"Looks like I succeeded once again in capturing a human! Plus, a bonus annoying brother!" He hollered, jiggling his prize for emphasis. Your face went beet red as the action was forcing Sans to move flush against you. He was lying almost directly on top of you, and your legs were on either side of his waist. Your nightie was hiked up to your bellybutton from the sudden movement, and it left you feeling horribly exposed. It was an extremely compromising position.

Sans was trying his best to disentangle himself from you, but his arm was hooked behind your head and the confined space was making it impossible to move. You could feel his entire ribcage through his thin shirt grate against your breasts, and the movements were forcing his knee in between your legs too. Your breathing became instantly laboured – from the stuffiness, you told yourself.

"Dammit, Paps!" Sans groaned, using his free hand to pound on his brother's back through the blanket. But Papyrus only laughed in response, deciding to take his captors on a bit of a ride. The bundle jerked up and down steadily, which indicated that he must be running through the house. Sans scrabbled uselessly at the section of the blanket in his brother's grasp above his head, but he couldn't get a firm enough grip from the constant moving.

It was then that Sans looked down at you, intending to make a joke about the situation, but he froze when he saw the expression on your face.

You had given in. You'd never been a slave to your primal urges, but this was just too much too fast. Your face was flushed as his ribs skated over your erect nipples again and again. They almost felt like fingers flicking over the sensitive nubs, and you buried your face in your hands when you knew that the skeleton man had noticed. A rush of wetness formed in your panties, and Sans' eyes widened almost comically as he felt it seep through the fabric against his knee. Papyrus was jumping up the steps of the house, one by one, laughing maniacally at his great game, and the movement was forcing the captive skeleton's knee right into your crotch in rhythmic motions. You tried to hold back your cry, but it slipped from your lips as you felt the hard bone press against your clit. It was mortifying, but the embarrassing situation was almost…turning you on more. You really were a bit of a freak.

Your face was still buried in your hands, but you sneaked a peak through your fingers at Sans. Holy shit…he was staring at you with such intensity that it knocked the breath right out of your chest. A few beads of sweat ran down the side of his skull, and his arms were shaking from the effort of trying to keep himself propped up above you. The skeletal features were scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and…oh my god, that was _definitely_ arousal. You had no idea how his kind breathed, but that didn't matter when he was breathing so desperately through his nose, trying to keep any sounds from escaping his clenched teeth. His knee made an experimental movement, forcing itself deeper into your folds, and you felt your back arch involuntarily as you threw your head back. Sans huffed out a moan as his brow furrowed in uncertainty, but he repeated the motion several more times until your toes curled. His trapped arm gripped the back of your hair, pulling at the strands as he leaned over you even more, forcing you to look at him. As you stared up at his face, his eyes lidded and his left eye socket appeared to glow a soft blue. You licked your lips hungrily, and his pupil followed the movement of your tongue with rapt attention. Deciding to play with him a little, you did it again, this time biting your lower lip in anticipation, your eyes daring him to ravage you. His teeth parted in surprise, and you felt the fingers in your hair tighten their grip, pulling your head back and exposing your throat to him. A strange glow filled your little bundle, and it took you a second to realise that it was emanating from Sans' mouth.

"How in the hell…?" You muttered, moreso to yourself than to the skeleton still rutting his knee into your womanhood.

A _tongue_?

Sans chuckled lowly, his voice dark and impossibly deep. "Language…" The sound rumbled through your body, making warmth pool in the pit of your stomach and more wetness rush to your nethers. The bastard had somehow used his magic to materialise a glowing, blue appendage between his open jaws, which gaped obscenely. He slowly and deliberately repeated the motion you had teased him with earlier, and the animalistic look in his eyes made you quake to the core as the light illuminated his features. The tongue was dripping wet and intimidating long, it almost resembled a tentacle, and the skeleton man demonstrated its flexibility by leaning in and making a long, wet stripe of blue from the base of your neck to your ear. With his mouth this close, you could hear little groans and whispers of profanities emanating from him, which only served to make you want him more. You wanted that filthy mouth on you right the fuck now, and you didn't care that his brother was literally carrying your sinning ass through their house in his back.

As if on cue, the bundle which you had so wonderfully been canoodling in was dropped onto what felt like a springy mattress. Mercifully, the blanket didn't expose you to Papyrus, but the force of the drop made you and Sans roll over to switch positions. You glanced down at him in surprise as the blanket shifted a little, making only your head pop up from under it. Papyrus was standing over you, hands on hips and grinning in victory. He had somehow carried you both into his room and plonked you into his racecar bed. You panicked for a second, thinking maybe he could see what you and Sans had been up to, but Sans was now fully encased in the blanket and hidden from view.

"Remember this day human! For this is the day where I, the ever-so-great Papyrus, bested you." The taller skeleton bragged. He puffed out his chest with pride.

You felt Sans move under you but ignored him for now, you were still panting from your wild 'ride' and your mind was racing. You decided to try and get Papyrus to leave so that you could disentangle yourself from this mess, when you felt a pair of smooth, bony fingers slip into you.

And by 'into you', well, it was definitely IN you.

All you could do was stare at Papyrus, who was still laughing and preening over his victory, as his brother finger-fucked you beneath the blanket.

And you had thought _you_ were a freak? HA.

Your thighs tightened around the little bony bastard in a warning, but it only made him do it slower, more purposefully, and he began using his thumb to circle the sensitive nub between your folds. Shit, he was _good_ at this. How was he so good? A shudder travelled through your body, but you managed to make it somehow look like a fake cower of fear for Papyrus, who would not fucking leave and was still hanging around to gloat.

"See how you tremble before me! I must remember this trick, what do you think Sans?"

Sans didn't stop his ministrations for even a moment, but he comically lifted his free hand from the folds of the blanket to give a silent thumbs-up.

"Ah, yeah…" The sounds were out of you before you could suppress them. "Mm that really would work…"

Papyrus nodded, mistaking your face of pleasure for affirmation of his greatness. Sans twisted his fingers in a way that made your arms shake; it was getting hard to support your weight. If he didn't stop soon, you were going to be found out!

Your hands rummaged through the blanket, finding his narrow throat where they squeezed tight in a last desperate move to get him to stop. It did make his hands still…but oh no.

Oh GOD.

You felt a definite swell of movement and heat against your backside, and you realised too late that Sans was fucking rock solid.

FREAK.

You were turned on beyond all belief now, but Sans actions has also awoken a cruel streak in you. It was time for him to get what was coming to him. You skilfully manoeuvred yourself so that the blanket 'accidentally' shifted to expose Sans' face, which was flushed an amazing shade of blue. His eye sockets widened in fear as he realised that Papyrus was looking quizzically at him.

"Sans?" He questioned, as you grinned maliciously. "Are you alright? I was not not too rough with you was I?"

The question was innocent and genuine, but the way he had worded it…you felt what could only be Sans' cock pulse against you and you stared down at Sans in surprise. Papyrus moved forward and placed a gloved hand against his brother's forehead, checking his temperature. Oh, this was too good. You stealthily moved your hand behind yourself, grasping at Sans' manhood and beginning to pump furiously and without mercy. It was all he could do to not cry out there and then, but he managed to squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head as a no to Papyrus' question.

"Are you sure?" Papyrus ventured, unconvinced. His concern for his brother was touching, and it only made you grin more when you felt Sans' fingers resume their previous rhythm inside you. You had no idea he was such a kinky bastard, but to be honest, you had never felt so hot in all of your life. The thrill of doing something so lewd right in front of someone was so deliciously dangerous, and it made your head spin as you tried to hold your breath to ride out the waves of orgasm that overtook you.

Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed, still unawares of the 18+ action happening directly to the left of him, and leaned over his brother, resting his forehead against his. Sans gasped at the prolonged contact as you continued to pump him even faster, twisting your wrist on the upstroke as your juices flooded over his pelvis. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth obscenely as he began to pant, his breath ghosting over Papyrus' face who looked into his eyes with more concern than before.

"Your temperature is just so high, Sans! And you're hyperventilating."

"Ahh…yeah I am…S-sorry bro I just…nnngh…" Sans panted out. "It hurts a little…" Sweat poured from his skull from the effort of keeping quiet, and his tongue began dripping liberally. He wound his free arm desperately around his brother's shoulder, holding on for dear life as you felt him spurt something impossibly hot all the way up the small of your back. Papyrus' forehead was still pressed against his brother's, and his eyes widened in concern as he returned the embrace with his lanky arms, thinking Sans was just experiencing a bout of pain. He wanted to be there for him, to help him through it. The scene was both so touching and so erotic that you couldn't even stand it. Sans' bones clanked and shook as he came down from what must have been a very intense orgasm, and you felt the cock dissipate in your hands. You hadn't even realised that it had been made out of magic, it must have been the same as his tongue.

He panted languidly against Papyrus' ear, still clutching him urgently, and you locked eyes with him over his brother's shoulder. He looked absolutely wrecked, and as your mind cleared you were concerned for a moment that the whole thing had been a bit too much - that you had gone too far.

But he grinned sheepishly at you, pulling his fingers from your body and snaking his tongue out to taste the wetness on his fingers. Some of your goo dripped along his tongue and onto Papyrus' back, and it made you swallow thickly. Papyrus patted him on the back reassuringly, while all you could do was sit on top of his brother, feeling the heat rise up to your face as Sans winked at you, a promise of payback written all over his skelefucker face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started like any other, more or less, save for the horrid sensation of dried lovejuice on the small of your back. Gross, had you really fallen asleep like that? You tried to recall what had happened after everything got kinky, but as you sat up in an unfamiliar bed, you realised you hadn't missed much.

You were still at the scene of the crime…so to speak. Evidently, Sans and yourself had fallen asleep still swaddled in Papyrus' blanket, and you whispered an apology and three Hail Mary's when you saw the state of it. It would never be the same; it had several very suspicious stains that were too dry to remove (and several very old ones that were clearly spaghetti sauce). You hoped against all hope that Sans' magic was good for more than one thing.

You rubbed your eyes and peered around the room blearily, finding that both the skeleton brothers were snoring contentedly at your side. You smiled down at them – their usual grins were soft and serene, and the way they were almost spooning was simply adorable. Either Papyrus had refused to leave because it was his own bed, or he must have been too concerned to leave Sans after he had shown so many signs of pain.

Haha, 'pain'.

You almost felt guilty, but you couldn't help noticing that you were a little sore in places…tender places. Scenes from the previous night flashed through your mind, and a naughty little shudder coursed through your body as your eyes danced across the sleeping forms next to you. You sure hoped somebody would be up for round 2 before long, but for now, you'd better save them both some awkwardness. It was cleanup time (oh, joy).

After you had removed your ruined panties (two kinds of cum were just never going to come out) you shifted the blanket aside just a little to check on the state of your skelelover's pants – yup, there was a definite stain right across his crotch. Hm, was the stain slightly glowing blue, or were you imagining it? Deciding not to ponder over it for now, you did your best to remove the garment without disturbing his sleep or looking at his bare bones, but it was proving difficult. Even though you had learned a great deal about skeleton physiology last night, you had never actually seen either skeleton without their clothes on. You were still hungrily curious; you wanted to learn more. You wanted to experience everything a body like that had to offer, because you were probably the first and only human to ever get the chance. Or at least, that is the reason you told yourself. It was only natural curiosity, right?

You must have made some kind of noise or jerked the fabric too hard, because you hadn't noticed until it was too late that a pair of glowing blue pupils were trained on you. Sans had lifted his head from the pillow, and was staring down his body at you. A blush crept into your cheeks as you realised the full extent of your compromising position – you were knelt between his legs, pulling his pants agonisingly slowly down his femurs. You could have died.

He winked good-naturedly at you, though, and shifted his arms so that they were tucked casually beneath his head which made you jump a little in surprise. God, he was so…chill about all of this. You had no idea how you yourself would react if you found someone pulling your pants down while you were asleep, but you were guessing it wouldn't be positive.

"Couldn't wait for me to be conscious, huh kid?" He said, cajolingly. He was revelling in your mortification, and you spluttered a little before pulling the pants all the way off without finesse and tucking them beneath your arm. You pointedly averted your eyes. The cheeky grin turned into a smirk as he looked you up and down, taking in your thoroughly sexed-up appearance and lack of underwear. You were too flustered to care what that look was doing to you right now, and you glanced nervously over at the still-snoozing Papyrus. Sans lazily followed your gaze, picking up on your concern in an instant. If he had been expecting a good-morning blowjob, well, the situation at hand had snuffed out that idea almost instantly. He looked back at you worriedly, unsure of what to do. His bony hands picked anxiously at his jacket while a barely-there blue tinged his cheekbones – adorable.

Whatever had gone down last night…that was in the past, and he didn't want to risk freaking out his brother. You guessed as much, and pressed your index finger to your lips in a shushing motion, climbing silently over the edge of the bed and motioning to Sans to follow you. He seemed entirely nonplussed at the fact he was no longer wearing pants, and you really tried not to look, but you were disappointed at the lack of a certain blue appendage. He rolled off of the other side, making far too much noise for your liking as he landed rather heavily. Papyrus snuffled in his sleep and shifted almost violently, clocking his brother in the head. You had to suppress a giggle as Sans waddled after you out of the door, clutching overly-dramatically at his skull and shaking his fist like a grumpy old man at his brother, who snoozed on peacefully. Ignorance really was bliss.

As soon as you were out of earshot of Sleepy Beauty, you both began giggling like schoolgirls, running down the stairs as Sans playfully gave chase. He wasn't the fastest skeleton alive (alive?), but you'd be lying if you said that you didn't enjoy the horseplay. You'd been so afraid of how he would react this morning; you were pretty good buds, sure, but sexy times tended to complicate things. For all you had known, Sans might have been a one-night-stand kinda guy. He'd certainly never had a partner in recent years, according to the gossipers at Grillby's.

You let him wrap his arms around you from behind, his snickering becoming even louder as he pushed you firmly against the wall in the living room. You were trapped…oh no?

"Gotcha." He said, voice low in your ear, and the jarring warmth that coursed through you was not from fear. The soiled garments that you had so carefully collected fell forgotten to the floor at your feet, and you bit your lip in anticipation as you felt his body so close to yours. He meant it in an innocent kind of way, but you found yourself getting wound up at even the smallest thing when that damn skeleton was involved.

"Sans…" You mumbled, taking in a shuddering breath. He seemed surprised at that, although not deterred. His eyes softened around the sockets, and he dimmed the lights in his eyes in an imitation of closing them. You felt a pleasant warmth all along your back as he cuddled into your form, just holding you and breathing in your scent.

"I can smell myself on you." He said in wonder. Thinking of why that might be made you giggle nervously. "…You smell _Sans-sational_."

You groaned inwardly at the wordplay, but you knew it was just his way of showing affection. "It almost makes me not want to have a shower." You offered.

"I'm sure you can hold off on that for a little bit." He buried his face further into you, getting lost in your hair, and sighed. "I like this stuff."

"What, my hair?"

"All of you."

Your face might as well have been made of lava, because boy did that make it burn baby burn!

"I know you have a skeleton under it all, like me." He began using his fingers to feel the forms of your ribs under your skin. "So to me, you're beautifully packaged in extras…not that I think of you like a new car or something."

"I certainly don't have that new car smell."

"That you do not." He pressed his ribs against your shoulder blades, and the action felt extremely intimate. It was almost like he was attempting to touch your skeleton through your skin. The way Sans was moving his fingers into every protruding bone in your body that he could reach was driving you a little bit nuts.

"It's sort of like you're teasing me, hiding your skeleton from me." He dug in his fingers a little, massaging your stomach.

You supposed that was what it felt like for him – Sans had no skin, sinew, flesh, blood, nerve-endings…yet somehow, he could still feel everything as well as you could. His body made no sense, by all accounts. But then again, he did have a magic-ghost-dick, so perhaps it wasn't best to assess the science behind it all. He was real. You could feel the warmth seeping from his bones, the tickle of his breath and the hum in his throat, and that was enough for you.

His last sentence had worried you a little, though. Were you not enough for him?

"You're not going to peel away my skin like gift-wrapping, are you?" You said nervously, only half-joking. Sans dug his fingers in a little more at that, and you found yourself holding your breath.

"And give up this? You're so soft, so warm…"

You rested your head on the wall in front of you, closing your eyes. "I think that about you too, you know."

Sans stopped his ministrations.

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't like you just the way you are. Anything that I don't understand, I want to learn more about." You meant it, too.

"Fuck." He breathed. "If I didn't teach you enough last night, perhaps I should keep you here for extra classes…"

With that, he moved his teeth purposefully against the back of your neck.

"Right now?" You were unsure. "But…"

You felt the teeth form an unmistakable grin against your skin as he punctuated your sentence with a firm squeeze of your ass.

"Butt…?" He said, pleased with himself.

You couldn't finish the sentence, let alone be coherent as he began massaging it through the thin fabric of your nightie. You were still pressed against the wall, pinned by his ribcage as he left room between your lower bodies for his hands to do their work.

"Holy shit…" He breathed after a time. "As if I would give up this for a bag of bones." His voice was full of wonder and appreciation. "You feel so good, so warm…You're so goddamn beautiful that I can't stand it." You gasped in response at the praise, unused to such talk during such times. By comparison, yes, you must have felt like playdough in his skeletal hands. You wondered if you were a novelty for him; you hadn't seen any monsters with humanoid, female sexual characteristics since you came here after all.

"I've not stopped watching you the minute you got here…Wanted to know what you felt like for so long, kid." His hands never stopped _moving_ , and your muscles twitched under his hands as his squeezing turned into soft, massaging caresses. He rolled your sensitive flesh under his palms, letting out a soft sound every time his bony hands touched somewhere new. You enraptured him, and it was quite clear he found you just as fascinating as you found him. You felt stupid for ever doubting that. The thought made you quiver, and he sighed against your ear as you pushed yourself back against him, urging him on. His hands felt so damn _good_. If you had known he was this remarkable with them, you would have tried to jump his bones long ago.

"Handsy Sansy~" You chided in a sing-song voice, looking over your shoulder to flash him a toothy grin. Your humour fell on deaf ears though and your stomach flip-flopped; Sans was looking like he was in a trance. His breathing was worryingly laboured, and he locked eyes with you for an intense moment.

"Kid…" He began, groaning low in his throat as he began stroking your thighs. "Last night was just-"

"I know." You affirmed, bracing against the wall with one hand. Sans choked back a strange sound when he saw what you were about to do – you were reaching down between your legs to touch yourself with your free hand. You had forgotten you weren't wearing any underwear, and the discovery made you instantly wet against your fingers. Sans was leaning back a little more now, his eyes trained on your digits, watching as you teased at your entrance for him. Deep down, you were slightly embarrassed…but you were trying your hardest not to show it as you parted your petals without shame, revelling in the voyeuristic feeling of the situation. You looked back over your shoulder and moaned as your fingers slipped in a fraction, and Sans looked as though he had blown a fuse with how wide his eye sockets were becoming. A very furious blush formed over his nose, and his teeth parted in awe as he watched you pleasure yourself. The look on his face told you that he had never seen anything like this in his life, and the thought filled you with determination as you arched your back more, presenting a better view for him. Your fingers moved in and out messily, and you tried to ignore the lewd sounds your pussy was making around them as it gobbled them up. His eyes locked with yours as his hands stilled against you, and he would have been motionless if not for the fact he was shaking so much. His hands dug roughly into the globes of you ass, and it confused you for a second, almost making you stop masturbating until you felt something impossibly hot prod against your entrance.

"Oh _god_." You whined, realising you had succeeded in making him hard. The blue glow emanating from his dick illuminated the sharp lines and angles of Sans' face, giving him an almost predatory look as it concealed the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets. He was shaking so much you would almost be concerned, but you noticed that you were, too.

"Do you even know what you fucking _do_ to me?" He said, rubbing the head of his ghost dick against your wet folds. Christ. It was even bigger than last time, and you could feel it twitch and swell against your labia. The most delicious shiver shot up your spine and back again, forming what felt like an electrical current. You were resting your head against the wall as you moved your fingers over your clit, making room for him to move but also offering yourself further stimulation. Did he even know what he was doing to _you?!_

"Do you know how many times I've imagined you like this?" He said, stilling his movements to tease you. "How often I touch myself and cum with your name on my breath…?"

Your head spun with his words and all you could do was moan in response. All he was doing was _talking_ and you were panting like a bitch in heat.

"Ahh… _Kid_ …" He moaned your pet name like a prayer, tilting his head back a little and stopping just to feel your heat against his member. "I can't take this anymore. Please, can I have you?"

Christ, did his voice get even _lower_? He was groaning in earnest now as he gave a couple of shallow thrusts; not quite breaching you, but your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you rubbed at your clit faster. You'd never been so desperate to have someone inside of you before - it almost felt like your pussy was sucking him in.

"Do it." You ordered, glaring back at him with an animalistic growl. "Fuck me already!"

He seemed taken aback by this, and almost seemed to snap out of his earlier bravado until you bucked back against him. His cock suddenly slid inside of you, curving beautifully upwards into that special spot just behind your belly button, and you keened in ecstasy. Sans gripped at the weight in your hips hard; it was sure to leave marks but it made your toes curl against the carpet. There was something about seeing bruises from lovemaking on your body for days afterwards that was just so deviously naughty. His body was quaking violently, as though the effort of holding back from fucking you senseless was too much. Why was he still so hesitant when he was balls-deep in you?

"Sans." You begged, shimmying over to the couch and bending yourself over the arm. Your ass was propped up even higher as you doubled over, forcing him even deeper into you.

"Please, I want you so bad…I have for a while now. God, just…"

You snapped your hips backwards and forwards without warning, letting a gasp fall from your lips. That did it.

The change in him was almost immediate.

Sans wrapped you up in his impossibly strong arms and began rutting into you at an incredible pace. The force of his thrusts actually fucking l _ifted you off the ground_. You tried to look back at him as he fucked you, but what you saw was too much – the usual pinpricks of light in his sockets were gone completely, and his face was contorted in ecstasy. You felt so damn hot and vulnerable, not even needing to support your own weight as your toes scrabbled uselessly for a foothold. You needn't have bothered. His strength was terrifying and thrilling all at once, and you were reminded instantly of just how supernatural he really was as that damn blue tongue materialised between his teeth. It lolled wantonly as drool seeped onto your shoulder blades, and you couldn't bear to look back at him anymore as he gripped your waist and gave a particularly savage thrust. You felt the head of his dick hit a bundle of nerves inside you, and you babbled something that sounded like his name. He smiled cruelly to himself and hit it again, loving the way your body tightened around him from all sides. Wet sounds filled the room as your pussy held onto him for dear life, and the slap of bone on buttocks was the most lewd thing you'd ever heard. His hipbones moved like a piston and never faltered in their rhythm, and you had to bite down on the cushions of the couch seat to stifle your sounds. Fucking hell, he was making you _scream_ \- for it to end, to keep going, to never let go…you weren't sure what for. All you knew was that his stamina was unbelievable – any time you had pleasured yourself before, you had always run out of steam before really hitting that wonderful high. But Sans was not running on steam, he was running on ghost voodoo or magic or _something_ but all that mattered was that your orgasm was so intense that you actually blacked out. Your whole world was Sans' cock, it was all you could feel in that moment. Even the couch cushions seemed to melt away from you as your whole body tensed and you threw your head back, letting out a choked sob as Sans filled you up.

"Fuck yes…" He growled, biting into your shoulder, hard. You practically purred at him as he finished then too, and he leaned over you entirely, your limp body supporting his shuddering one as he came in multiple spurts. Your fluids mixed together, coating the side of the couch as they leaked out of you. Some dripped down your leg in thick stripes, and you licked your lips at the feeling.

Sans was panting like he was dying, soft moans and words of praise being choked out with effort as he buried his face into your hair again, damp with sweat. He slid you both onto the couch and rested his full weight on top of you, unable to move any more. He wasn't overly heavy, and you relaxed, enjoying the solidness of his bones against you. He was still inside you too, and you twitched around him, giving one final moan at the sensation before you felt it dissipate, leaving you feeling slightly empty but wonderfully satisfied.

The skeleton shifted with disappointment. "…Didn't…want to leave…just yet." Sans groaned above you, nibbling attentively at your neck and licking the bite mark in an apology. You sighed at the sentiment, humming in appreciation as you felt the warm wetness slide soothingly over your neck.

"Can't fucking believe…that…you…ahhn…" He was at a loss for words, and his energy level was no doubt low. You were having trouble making the words, too; your bones felt like they were made of jelly. With effort, you managed to turn your head and shoulders around just enough to stare into his eyes. The pricks of light were back, and they were full of love. His cheeks, though…they were streaked with tears and sweat. He noticed your alarm, and chuckled lowly before pressing his teeth against your lips in his best imitation of a kiss. That action alone touched something deep inside your chest, and you wrapped your arms around him to return it as best you could.

"Don't worry kid, it's just…" He looked away sheepishly, down and to the side. "…Been a while."

You nodded, accepting his answer for now, and returned his kiss passionately. He manhandled your body so that you were now lying on your back, and he took a moment to just take you in. You felt like the worlds most precious treasure when he looked at you like that, and he cupped your face in one hand, stroking your cheek in small circles with his thumb. There had never been a time in your life where you had shared such comforting and steady eye contact before, and it was in some ways more intimate than what you had just done. Your eyes fluttered closed for a moment, before snapping open again in alarm when you saw something move in your peripheral vision.

"Oh. My _god_." You could only stare in disbelief at a spot right over Sans' shoulder.

"What?" Sans ventured, trying to hide how upset he was at you ruining the moment. He turned his head to follow your gaze, and he repeated your reaction in the form of his eyes opening wider than you had seen them be yet.

"Paps…" He whispered.

Papyrus was watching the scene on the couch from the staircase, and he jolted to attention; he had been caught and his face was burning an almost fluorescent orange. It was clear he didn't fully understand what he had just witnessed, but he had the common sense to know it was something fairly intimate.

"O-oh! Pardon me!" He started, his voice far too high. "I heard a noise and…" He gestured uselessly at the stairs behind him, and you facepalmed so hard that it left a red mark on your forehead. You hadn't exactly been trying to be quiet, or even given a second thought to the other occupant of the house. Sans hadn't moved a bone; he was still straddling you on the couch, pants-less, and seemed to have lost all ability to deal with the situation.

The taller skeleton fidgeted with his red scarf with a gloved hand, looking anywhere but at you both.

"WELL. I UH. NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM." He hollered, exiting the awkward situation the only way he knew how – by crashing through the nearby living room window. You could hear his footsteps fading away rapidly as he belted as fast as he could through the snow, and Sans buried his face into your chest, hiding.

"I cannot. BELIEVE. That just happened." It was far too drama queen for him, and it didn't suit him. You patted his back reassuringly, rubbing small circles in what you hoped was a comforting action.

"I wonder how much he saw." You pondered out loud, replaying the scene in your head. Your chest and cheeks flushed a ruddy red as you realised your back had been turned towards the staircase the entire time.

"How ridiculously slutty I must have looked from Papyrus' angle."

Sans shifted uncomfortably against you. "Nooo…" He hissed, still embarrassed.

"I wonder if he liked it."

Sans propped himself up on his elbows, giving you an incredulous look, which you returned with an innocent smile.

"Are you seriously liking that thought?!"

"Maybe." You were teasing him. Maybe.

His skull began sweating profusely as he attempted to look everywhere but at you, and it was so appealing that you just had to reach out to him. You ran your thumb over his bottom teeth slowly, deliberately, and that got his attention.

"I haven't forgotten how you were last time he was involved." You stated, more flatly than you had intended. You felt his body stiffen up, and shame washed his features. "But I am not one to judge, after all, I did just bone a skeleton man."

It was like Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then…you don't find me disgusting?" He ventured, sinking his head into the hood of his jacket. His face was clouded with uncertainty, and you knew this was the first time he had ever talked about this. He must be serious – for he had ignored your glorious skelepun.

"I've honestly never been more attracted to anything or anyone in my entire life." You stated. Saying it out loud was empowering. It made it more real for you.

"…And besides, we might be more similar than I had first thought…"

Small droplets of water landed on your cheeks, and you were confused for a moment before you realised he was crying. Sans finally faced you – the uncertainty was still there, but there was also a sort of admiration that you had never seen there before. He shifted off of you, nuzzling your chest in a heart-melting display of affection. You stroked down the side of his arm, closing your eyes and humming contentedly. It was hard to remember the awkwardness of the past few minutes when he was cuddled into you like this.

"I don't think I deserve this…or you." He said, picking at a spot on your nightie. "But…"

You moved your hand down to his bare pelvis, fanning your fingers out against the bone. He jumped at the contact but then chuckled good-naturedly.

"Butt?" You chimed in unison.

As the laughter bubbled up in your throat, your thoughts wandered to Papyrus and Sans.

Together.

And your laughter died into thoughtful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, _Paps._ " The name was almost a prayer. "It almost f-feels like you're fucking _me_."

Papyrus groaned in response, scrunching his face up and closing his eyes, refusing to look at his brother. Sans couldn't tell if he was into it or not, but you could feel the taller skeleton swell and twitch inside of you as he thrust slightly faster at those words. The movement forced your naked backside against Sans' dick again; it was sliding between the cleft of your cheeks and it felt chillingly good every time it brushed across your asshole.

It had been a long time coming. After much rule-setting and trust exercises, you and Sans had hatched a devious plan.

You had worn down Papyrus' innocent resolve almost every day since he caught you and Sans fucking. The first time had been an accident, but every time after that was not. Almost everywhere Papyrus looked, you and Sans were attempting to seduce him.

Sans would fingerbang you under the table at mealtimes, making you moan so much that the spaghetti would slide out of your mouth in a disgusting display as Papyrus watched, mouth agape at the waste of perfectly good spaghetti.

Sans would massage your breasts while the three of you watched TV, pretending to try and be discrete as you came apart under his touch. Papyrus figured you were just cold, and was sorry he couldn't locate his blanket.

Sans would fuck you against the wall of his bedroom, making sure to pick the spot where he knew Papyrus' bed was on the other side.

He could hear it all.

Papyrus, bless his heart, always averted his eyes when possible. But you would whisper in Sans' ear that you could see the beginnings of a glowing orange erection poking above the waistband of his shorts sometimes, and then it would be Sans' turn to moan. You worked together to attempt to arouse the Great, Unflappable Papyrus, and when his breaking point came he was wordless, passionate, but still reserved.

He had given in. He had walked in on you touching yourself on his bed, and you didn't stop when you noticed he was there. It had been so hot, putting on a little show for him and watching an orange glow form and strain in the front of his shorts. His knees almost gave out when you lifted your shirt above your head to give him a view of your bouncing breasts, and he staggered over to the bed, leaning over you while fisting desperately at his dick. What an adorable expression – he looked almost confused as to why he was even doing it. Why his body was becoming weak and betraying him like that.

You had been the master at first, guiding the virgin dick to your entrance and watching Papyrus' face as you took him in slowly inch-by-inch. He was quite clearly overwhelmed with the new sensations, which was perfect for your terrible plan. Sans had managed to involve himself in the scene mostly unnoticed by his brother, until he leaned over to part your folds, exposing your clit to Papyrus.

"Touch her here, bro." He urged, beginning to pant as he hungrily watched Papyrus' cock slide in and out of you. "It's like a magic button to make her feel even better."

Papyrus was more than eager to touch you, but shied away from his brother's hands, which lead to this interesting 'you-sandwich'. You were sitting, stark naked in Sans' lap, while Papyrus fucked you on his racecar bed.

And oh lordy was it ever doing it for you. Vroom vroom motherfucker.

While Sans was very vocal and affectionate in the sack, Papyrus was turning out to be almost the complete opposite. His thrusts were precise, clinical, and he held back his voice so forcefully that his features were contorted with the sheer concentration this all must have needed. You wanted to see him come apart at the seams, to consume him, and you wanted Sans to help you because you were a kinky bastard. All your moaning and squirming for show might have worked before, but now Papyrus was very much in control and he was fighting to keep it that way.

You leant back against Sans, giving his femur a squeeze with your hands – the signal for him to put the plan into motion. He nodded against your back and cried out in exaggerated pleasure, the volume of the sound making Papyrus open his eyes just in time to see his brother materialise his trademark glowing blue tongue. Sans in all honesty looked cum-drunk; his tongue flopped lewdly from his parted jaw and his expression was contorted in ecstasy. He drooled in an obscene way, the thick globules running down his chin and making him look impossibly erotic. His moans came faster in breathy little pants every time Papyrus thrust into you; you knew he could feel the movement of his brother and you tightened around the throbbing dick inside you in anticipation. Goddamn, you loved his sounds.

"Harder…please, do me harder!" He whined, reaching around you and grabbing onto the smooth hipbones of the other skeleton. He began forcing him to fuck you at an increased pace. Your voice joined him in a crescendo of sexual moans, and Papyrus looked so confused and aroused at the same time that you almost felt sorry for him. His innocence was mingling with his primal desires, and you figured maybe you should help him along even more. You pointedly ground your butt against Sans, discretely trying to force him to lie down, and he got the hint so quickly that you barely had time to wrap your arms around Papyrus' shoulders and bury your face in his clavicle. You and Sans worked as a team; it was almost like a monster battle. You pretended to be feeling so pleasured that you were a dead weight, pulling the panting skeleton down on top of you while Sans tugged on his hipbones again. Papyrus put up quite the fight, attempting to keep his balance for fear of falling on top of the dogpile and hurting you both, but really who could stop you and Sans when you worked together like this?

You eventually toppled the great giant, but he did his best to break his own fall by landing on his elbows. You only had the wind knocked out of you for a moment before you began moving your hips yourself, back and forth, taking Papyrus' dick as deep as you could. It was slightly curved, warmer than any human and so fucking long that your back developed gooseflesh when he found your g-spot. Your tongue snaked past your lips and lathed at his neck, eliciting a very reserved sound. Using your teeth, you nibbled lightly at the bone, then sucked as hard as you could, hollowing out your cheeks. He choked in surprise and you felt the dick inside you leak a spurt of fluid – you made a mental note to try that out on Sans later and chew him like a dog bone.

Jesus, Paps' face was so close to Sans'…a fact made apparent to him very abruptly as Sans craned his neck over your shoulder to join your ministrations on the other side of Papyrus' neck. The Great Papyrus made a startled noise and attempted to move away, but you had him in your death grip as you wrapped your legs around his waist too, never stopping your pistoning hips. He had stopped thrusting into you and was putting all of his energy into trying to move back onto his knees to give himself more control, but you kept him weak by increasing your pace on his member and panting his name hard into his ear as you ravished him.

"Oh fuck, feels so good…" Sans groaned underneath the pile. The weight and intensity of the situation was making him delerious. Deft fingers stroked every inch of you and then Papyrus that he could reach. His knowledge of skeleton anatomy trumped yours - he proved it by taking two fingers and stroking lightly at the base of Papyrus' tailbone.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The bigger skeleton threw his head back, parting his jaw and moaning languidly into the night as Sans teased his most sensitive spot relentlessly. You felt a rush of wetness escape your pussy as a bright orange tongue materialised in his jaws; you had had no idea that he could do that too, and you sucked it into your mouth hungrily.

"That's it, bro." Sans urged, using the hardness in his fingers to grate over the tailbone. The sound hurt your ears, but it seemed to turn Papyrus on beyond recognition. "Just give into it…fuck if you could see how you look right now."

Papyrus could do nothing under such an assault.

He hesitantly began stroking the inside of your mouth with his tongue. It was thicker than Sans', and the texture was different; you showed him some of your best moves and realised he was a very fast learner. He fucked your mouth with his tongue like he was _born_ to do it, and you smiled against his teeth as you felt his hips begin to move again. He forced you down into Sans, grinding him into the mattress. Fuck, you were so close!

Sans flicked the tip of the tailbone again with finesse, and Papyrus' whole body shook with forceful tremors. He made desperate little sounds into your mouth as he started up a punishing rhythm, while Sans did the same from behind you. He used his free hand to rub quick little circles against your clit – how he was doing this to both of you at the same time was beyond your comprehension. You dropped your head onto Papyrus' broad chest and screamed as you rode out your orgasm, and oh shit, did you just fucking _squirt?!_ You would have been embarrassed if the sight didn't seem to egg the skeleton men on - to the point where they locked tongues over your shoulder, your fluids dripping over both of their cocks and lubricating them. You stared in disbelief through your clouded vision as flashes of blue and orange lashed desperately against each other; Sans was keening like a girl which would have really done it for you if Papyrus hadn't pushed your post-orgasm body aside. You landed with an unceremonial thump on the mattress, annoyed to be left out of the action at first.

But you quickly got with the program when Papyrus pressed your Sans into the bed and shoved his glowing dick into the smaller skeletons pelvic cavity. The area seemed to have some kind of magical blue force field (where his asshole would be if he had skin), and Sans gasped again and again, clawing at Papyrus' back. You noticed the light had gone out in one of his eyes while the other had a ghostly blue ring, and it made you shiver. He looked so unlike his usual punny self, and more like the monster he was.

Papyrus pushed his dick in further, meeting resistance, and his skull began sweating with the effort. He wasn't going to give up that easily though, and he started up a grinding rhythmic assault on Sans' force field. He groaned gutturally when the field finally parted to allow him entrance. It must have felt pretty damn amazing for both of them, because they both froze in place, laying completely still, and could only let out the occasional choking sound. It was almost like the pleasure from it was physically wrapping around their throats and wringing them dry. Sans was arching his spine so far off of the bed that he looked ready to break, and the bright blue light flashed in his left eye socket. He came first, impaling himself wantonly on his brother's dick and painting both their spines with his seed. Papyrus wasn't far behind either, and he grabbed Sans' wrists to pin them above his head, holding his shaking body in place as he rutted himself to completion. You felt a pull at your navel when you saw how his cum exploded with such force that it covered every bone inside Sans' cavity. Sans writhed beneath him, mewling at the sensation of warm, orange fluid dripping and sliding on his bones, and he reached down to fist sloppily at the orange appendage. Papyrus let out several more spurts and fucking _growled_ a warning at Sans, becoming over-sensitive, but Sans laughed between his pants and did the same to Papyrus' tailbone. His brother inhaled sharply and the lights dimmed in his eye sockets too as he reached out with both hands, grasping at his brother's throat and beginning to choke him.

"…Ye-eeeees~" Sans' voice bubbled out through the pressure, his eyes lidding as Papyrus began thrusting _again_. My god, the stamina of these men never failed to amaze you.

"You never know when to stop." Papyrus murmured, leaning in close and licking a thick line across his teeth. They looked…pointier that usual. He manhandled the smaller skeleton so that he was now taking him from behind, never releasing the death grip on the pale throat.

"You just love to tease the Great Papyrus, do you not?"

Sans was bucking wildly now, and he somehow managed to summon the strength to grin through the forceful hold on his throat, winking up at his bother.

"God…" Papyrus was cumming again, never breaking eye contact with Sans. "You know just how to wind me up, you little-"

He was cut off by the sound of Sans' voice bubbling up through his asphyxiation, and as you watched Sans' come a second time too, you thought it was high time you joined them.


	4. Chapter 4

You were really getting worried now.

Ever since your little…'romp' with both of the skeleton brothers, Papyrus had not been himself. Well, at least you assume he hadn't been himself. Might have been easier to tell if you had seen him at all in the last three days. Hermit-mode didn't suit him, and with each passing day your concern for him grew. Sans seemed too embarrassed by what had happened to work up the courage to break down Papyrus' door to his bedroom, but you could tell your level of worry was nothing compared to his own.

"We didn't…force him, right?" He sobbed against your chest as you rubbed comforting little circles across his shoulder blades. "I wanted him so badly, maybe I –we, were too forceful?"

"Maybe we were." You admitted. The plan had been predatory from the start, really. But as you recalled the night's events, the image of Papyrus' blissful face was burned pretty much permanently into your memory. You'd never forget the way he had bent Sans over and just fucking… _taken_ him right in front of you. A pull at your nether regions cemented what you already knew – you wanted that shit to happen again.

Who knew he had had it in him?

Sans shifted a little against you, peering up at you from his little nest, obviously wanting a response. Words of comfort. Words of guilt. Anything.

You smiled kindly. "I seem to recall him being pretty willing to bone you."

Sans hiccupped, a slight cerulean tinge appearing on his cheekbones. Adorable, but his uncertainty was still there. Until one of you talked to Paps, nothing was going to be known for sure, and neither of you would be able to get a wink of sleep. You hadn't even slept together since that night, and with Papyrus AFK, you weren't getting fed quite as well as you had become accustomed to. Papyrus was the only one out of the three of you that could actually cook something half-decent! You missed his booming, nasal voice, the way he somehow managed to sound fond when he argued with Sans, his hilarious little quips he offered while you all watched TV together.

Basically, there was zero pleasure left in your life.

And something had to give.

"I'll do it." You said, finally. "I'll talk to that silly skeleman and find out what the sitch is." You stood up, full of resolve, and Sans gave you a doting look that quite simply said; 'I think the sun shines out of your ass right now'. You gave him a curt nod, and took the stairs to the second floor two at a time. You were eager to make things go back to normal, even if that meant giving up your recently-acquired sex life. Although you sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Paps?" You said meekly, a soft knock on his bedroom door serving as accompaniment. "Could I please come in? Sans and I are really worried about you…and to be honest, we miss your fabulous cooking."

You waited for what felt like an eternity, and you rest your head on the door with a resigned 'thunk', closing your eyes and listening for any sounds inside. You thought you heard a slight shuffle, and it was confirmed when the door opened the tiniest of cracks. You glanced up, forehead not moving from the door, and you could only just make out the outline of the familiar skeletal face from the darkness of his room. Meaningfully, you drew your hand up, letting it rest against the door frame – a gentle request for entry. Papyrus seemed to eye it suspiciously, before seeming to come to some kind of conclusion when you made no further attempt to force your way inside.

"Do you…" He cast his gaze to the side, sheepishly. "…Really miss my cooking?"

You chuckled good-naturedly, bending at the waist to slide dramatically down the door. "Oh, Papyrus! I am famished, I have not been able to bring myself to eat anything but your delicious cooking!"

He opened the door a little wider at that, his chest visibly swelling with pride at your words.

"True, The Great Papyrus' possesses skills that are unparalleled! I apologise for being…not dissimilar to the wily turtle this week, and causing you such gastrointestinal discomfort."

You stood up straight at that, tilting your head to the side in confusion.  
"Paps…actually, I think it is me that needs to apologise to you. Could I…come in and talk for a bit?"

The tall skeleton flinched a little, making to close the door, but you raised your hands in front of you in a surrendering gesture. "JUST to talk. I promise, sweetie."

He considered your words, your face, your tone. You had never seen him this…suspicious. You didn't blame him – last time you were in his room, you had kind of been going to town on yourself on his bed.

"Alright, human."

You slipped inside quickly before he changed his mind, but you didn't fail to notice the way his breath hitched when you just barely brushed against him. Guess he was still a little on edge considering everything that had happened. He leaned forward towards you, his form seeming so much larger than you remembered, and you found yourself unable to move as he reached around to shut the door quietly behind you, plunging the room into darkness. You blinked rapidly, willing your eyes to adjust to the light and for your heart to stop racing. You had come here to talk…this was about Papyrus, not you. But it was hard to remember that when his hand was still resting on the doorknob, and you could FEEL how close he was to you. Why wasn't he moving away? Just moments before, he didn't even want you in his room…

"Human." He uttered, voice level and too-serious.

"Paps…?" You gasped, your shoulders quaking a little at his tone.

"I realise you came here to converse, however…" His gloved hand ghosted up your arm, making your hairs stand on end and raising gooseflesh in its wake. "Could we… _not_ talk…for a little while?"  
His face was hovering near your ear, his breath hot and his voice so full of need that you couldn't deny him.

"Whatever you need, Pap…I'll give it to you." You were proud of how even you were able to make your voice, when inside you were quivering with want.

And then he embraced you, his long arms encircling your comparatively smaller body and drawing it flush against him. He felt solid, safe…right. You loved how tiny he made you feel; how had you never noticed how tall he was before? How deceptively strong and welcoming his arms were? A small sound escaped your lips as he pushed his teeth against your neck, dragging them across your flesh and nibbling gently at the sensitive area. It was making your head spin almost instantly, and you huffed out loudly while tilting your neck backwards on instinct. He seemed pleased at that, and he nuzzled you affectionately, burying his skull into your hair and inhaling deeply with delight. His hands were wandering all over your body, skating purposefully all the way up your back and sides while pressing you even closer into him. The indents of his fingers were almost scratching your back through your clothing, and the pressure felt amazing as he massaged every area with great care. He seemed to love your spine, and he worked a hand under your shirt to drag a finger up and down it almost teasingly. A low grumble emanated from inside his ribs as he used the very tip of his finger to trace across each crevice and rise, and the sound made you feel a bit giddy as your face was pressed right against his chest. The rumble passed through your body, and the amount of base in the sound surprised you in the most delicious of ways. You could feel the vibration in your core as he made the same sound again. You guessed it might be a skeleton thing, but it was still doing things to you that sent a shiver up and down your spine with unexpected intensity. Shit, were you getting wet just from this?

"This is…how I wanted it to be." Papyrus sighed, happily.

And it dawned on you.

"Paps…" You started, biting back a moan as his tongue made an appearance against your earlobe. "Was…that your first time, before?"

You felt him nod against your neck, his demeanour a little shy now as he tried to find the words. "Last week, I…was in heat."

You gripped at his arm in surprise. You had read about this. For monsters, heat was a bi-annual thing that rendered them very…ahem, 'needy' and almost aggressively wanting to reproduce. It had been comparative to a female humans monthly cycle, but was so much more intense that typically monsters were granted leave from work with pay as they were not generally in their right mind.

"Oh my god. That…explains a lot. Paps, I am so sor-"

"I don't remember most of what happened, but I remember it felt really, really grand. And I…remember not being able to get close enough. Wanting to be closer. To really feel you, as I am now." He picked you off of your feet and snuggled you as close as he could, and your heart melted as you threw your arms around his shoulders to help support yourself. You couldn't believe it. How much exactly did Paps not remember? There were a couple of er…things, you really hoped he didn't forget. One of those being Sans. But you quickly decided that now was not the time as you had at some point wrapped your legs around him and were grinding against his pubis with abandon. Papyrus cried out needily, his legs shaking so much that he was forced to sit down heavily on the edge of his racecar bed. That was just fine by you, as you now had some purchase to straddle his femurs and ride him even harder. His phallus was beginning to form in his shorts, and you could feel the beautifully curved shape of it with perfect clarity through your underwear. Your folds enveloped it on either side, and you let out a surprised moan as the head of it pushed against your clit and sent a spike of pleasure through you. You leaned back a little, using one of your hands to flip your hair back off of your face and look Papyrus in the eyes. His sockets were lidded, but followed your accidentally alluring motion with rapt attention. You saw nothing but complete and utter worship in his skeletal features.

"Stunning…perfect…n-nyeh, human you are-"  
"A-ah, Paps!"

He had taken his gloves off, and reached out to cradle the sides of your face. It was a touching gesture, and he urged you forwards, connecting your lips and his teeth in something that resembled a kiss. His thumbs stroked little circles on the pulse points underneath your ears, making your face flush with pleasure. How could this damn skeleton make tender touches feel so good? Usually you didn't feel like this unless someone was touching your sex.

The sudden bucking of your hips made him part his jaw in surprise, and you took the opportunity to create suction and bring his tongue into your mouth. You greedily swallowed his long, drawn-out moan, but he didn't stop making those sweet little noises as you sucked on his glowing ectotongue. Those noises almost made you feel drunk, and with each new one you drew from him you could feel the desperation between the two of you reaching a new peak. Dry-humping was something you hadn't done since you were a teenager, but you didn't remember it feeling nearly this good before. Papyrus seemed to agree, and he reluctantly broke the kiss, unable to keep up with you. He almost collapsed on the bed, leaning backwards onto the pillows and grasping at your hips to urge you on faster, looking up at you in awe. Moan after moan fell from him, punctuated with choked gasps and sobs when you undulated your hips just-so. He had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment when you were vocal right back, powerless to handle the erotic sight of you as you grinned open-mouthed and panting down at him. He looked so wrecked, face aflame with orange and unable to even help you by thrusting upwards. He never let go of your hips, but he was just letting you bring you both to your crest, letting you have your wicked way with him, and his submission to you turned you on with a sudden passion.

You distracted him momentarily with one hand gripping at his ribs and pumping hard a few times, and his eye sockets flew open almost comically wide as his jaws parted in a silent scream. You felt his feet leave the bed and his toes curl in ecstasy when he felt what you had really been up to…you had used your other hand to nudge both of your undergarments aside. Your wetness enveloped him on all sides, and with a particularly wanton thrust, the very tip of his dick entered you and you gasped, reaching down to rub furiously at your clit as you came first, the feeling of being suddenly stretched so perfectly just being too much. The pressure built up inside you and crashed forth, the waves of pleasure rolling through your body over and over as Papyrus used the last remaining strength in his arms to move you against him a few more times.

"-H-HUMAN!" He wailed, his head snapping forward sporadically. His chin connected with his own chest as he strained upwards, eyes scrunched closed tight as he came just outside of you, the thick ropes of cum splattering your belly and adding to the sensation of your own release. He called your name so sweetly, and you moaned your own reply as you collapsed forwards on top of him, utterly spent. You hadn't realised just how hard you had been panting until now, and you were gasping for air desperately and still shaking from the intensity of your orgasm. Papyrus wasn't much better, and his breaths were punctuated by the odd 'nyeh' as his dick twitched between your bodies. You smiled against his bones, planting a few quick kisses along his collarbone while he stroked lazy circles along your back.

His grin couldn't have been wider, until a small whine from the doorway made you both freeze.


End file.
